1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable back support assembly located adjacent and pivotally coupled to the back of a chair, such as that commonly found in a home or office in which a user is known to sit close to a work surface with his back spaced from the chair back. By pressing a push button, the user can cause a linear pushing force to be generated by which a curved back support of the back support assembly is rotated away from the chair back and into engagement with the user's back to provide support and comfort thereto.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of chairs have been used in an office or at home which enable a user to be seated next to a work surface at which to access any of a computer, a book, a writing pad, etc. which lays upon the work surface. On many occasions, where the user wishes to move closer to the work surface, he may find himself seated at the front in the chair such that his back is spaced from the back of the chair. In this case, the chair back will offer little or no support for the user's lower back throughout those times when the user is working close to the work surface. Consequently, the user's back posture may suffer, especially during long periods of work when the user leans forward in the chair. At the same time, the user may experience lower back pain and discomfort.
What would therefore be desirable is a chair which enables the user's lower back to be comfortably supported and a correct back posture to be maintained especially when the user is seated at the front of the chair with his back spaced from the back of the chair.